


Sweet Sensations

by chamomilebottom



Category: British Actor RPF, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: August Walker - Freeform, F/M, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Smut, august walker has feelings, august walker x ofc, august walker x reader - Freeform, august walker x you - Freeform, henry cavill fanfiction, soft august walker, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom
Summary: This story features Soft!August and a blind reader/unnamed ofc. (can be read as your preference, no names are mentioned)posted from my tumblr (same @ as here!)- this one came to me after i misread a message from @/littlefreya that was about August taking reader on a blind date. I totally misread as “blind reader” and then she and @/iloveyouyen proceeded to tell me to write it😅 took me like 3 weeks to figure it out, but here it is!
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s), August Walker/Reader, August Walker/You
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> *important disclaimer: this story is not intended to offend or portray any kind of ableism, i simply wanted to branch out to be inclusive to other people. the intention is not to romantise disability or impairments. as always, please tell me if there’s anything i can do better.

For her, beauty only came in the things that she could touch. The feel of silky flower petals between her finger tips, and with it came the intoxicating smells sprouted from the disruption of the pollen beneath her fingers. This is the closest to visualising true beauty she could imagine. The sweet scent of honeysuckle felt most like home, the heady fragrance most potent in the dimming light, thriving in the darkness, as she did in her own world- although her world was not entirely black, the sentiment comforted her.

But beauty came in an unimaginably different form when she met him. Nothing and nobody had ever felt so much like a haven, a place where she felt no vulnerability because he only took that liability in his hands and washed it away with sweet sensations of his touch. He guided her through exploring every new delicious unearthly motion her skin could feel, intuiting novel ways of interpreting this sense. 

They sat together on a cold bench in the heart of winter, frost already forming on the ageing wood as they embraced, surrounded by the abundance of garden flowers each adding their own magical smell into the brisk air. 

His fingers brushed her hair back from her face as they sat, stroking the strands behind her ears repeatedly, knowing the tender action sent tingles through the entirety of her body.

“Feel that?” he asked, a hushed whisper in her ear just as the sun washed over her face while it sunk down further beneath the horizon. 

Her smile widened, eyes squeezed shut as if it would somehow intensify the sensation: nose cold, the winter air kissing it lightly, but cheeks warm as the golden rays she could almost visualise danced over her skin like warm honey spreading over the delicacy of her flesh. The perception of light was still there, she could sense it dimming as the sunset was swallowed by the snowy scope in the distance. She couldn’t help but feel like the golden glow she discerned was intensified by the fact August sat behind her, warm breath hitting her ear as she heard the click of his mouth turn into a grin. 

“It’s beautiful” she chimed, squeezing his forearm that held her torso close to his. 

Their nightly ritual follows with frozen toes warmed by a blazing fire, the crackling of embers providing the perfect soothing ambiance in her quaint cottage. His touch never left her skin if he could help it, something about this woman softened the rage that came with a lifetime of betrayal, and contorted it into passion. Protection. Utter devotion. 

The softness of her breathing and gentle pants that passed through her parted lips in response to the way his fingers traced tingling touches over her back sent his own eyes reeling into the back of his skull. Every touch was always so intimate, to the point it overwhelmed him sometimes to feel. But those delicate moans sent him to another realm that fought tooth and nail against the rush of pleasure that surged to his lap and gave away the beginnings of such a love induced arousal. 

Feeling the firmness beginning to strain in his trousers beneath her head, she chuckled quietly but it was nothing but fuel to the rising passion in his chest. August urged her to sit up, pulling her to sit contently in his lap as the palm of his hand found her soft cheek, tracing his thumb over the curve that formed there with her complacent smile. 

“You have no idea of the effect you have on me do you, love?” he pondered aloud, disbelief and awe coating the deep tremor of his voice as he willed himself not to lose control. His lips met hers before she could even answer, moans escaping them both but swallowed greedily by the paroxysm of kisses that left one another breathless.

He pulls away momentarily to study her face, brows furrowed as panting breaths heave her chest up and down. Sliding his hand under her blouse he reconnects his touch with her skin as his other hand begins to unfasten the buttons that keep her hidden from him. With her clothes discarded, skin free for his eyes to feast upon, he sits in awe once again before removing his own shirt. 

Calloused hands support the back of her neck, tilting her head to the side so he gains access to the warm flesh that cries out to be touched. Slowly, he tilts his jaw so the harsh bristles of his days old stubble stroke her cheek, gliding softly back and forth before trailing the delicious scratch to the underside of her jaw. She pants sharply as the intensity of the abrasion against her skin leaves a warm prickle tingling in its wake, gently burning with a rich heat where he begins to trail ardent kisses. 

His lips meet her ear, sensate focusing on the hum that warms its way through her body as the scratch of his moustache tickles at her ear, partnered with laboured breathing that spoke every unsaid pleasure they both felt. 

Riled and vehement to feel and give more, he lays her on her back, the warm fire still roaring and projecting shadows of their salacious actions across the room. His erection throbbed unbearably, but finally found relief in the salvation of her warmth as he wordlessly entered her, stretching into his territory inch by delicious inch. His arm moves beneath her arched back, his other hand cradling her head as the orange glow of the fire lights up her euphoria ridden expression. Their movements are slow, focusing entirely on feeling; the sensation of their sweat slicked bodies writhing together, and the way he presses his muscled chest against her breasts, thick and wiry chest hair scratching against her nipples. 

Momentarily he speeds his thrusts, pushing through the overwhelming fervour he experiences when he slows and allows himself to fill his chest with the frenzy of intimacy they each elicit from one another. All too soon he walls begin to quiver, causing him to slow back to passionate drawn out thrusts that contort her face into what he could only describe as heaven on earth. He grunts, giving himself over to the love this woman conjures within him and presses his lips desperately to hers as they match each other’s movements as they both come undone. Her core pulses with a warm current that takes over every limb in her body as she stiffens beneath him in a stage of bliss, his own climax filling her with even more ardour. Harrowed moans fill the small room as they lay spent, still embraced and engulfed in their own affinity. 

August often thought about how meeting this woman had changed his life more than it had changed her. How his desire to help her feel and experience beauty in new ways, through feeling, through touch.. had actually allowed him to feel more than he ever thought he could. This world she lived in taught him more about himself that he could ever have imagined, and despite the hardship that it first brought him- to face himself, to face intimacy on a real and connected level- it was a world he never wanted to leave. 


End file.
